


Diary of Stiles Stilinski: Single and Angry

by lookingforderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Bridget Jones Diary inspired, Fluffy, I Tried, Love Triangle, Multi, a bit of angts in future chapter, bridgetjones!stiles, derek is a sourface, jackson is a sexy douche, lawyer!derek, sexual situations later, writer&teacher!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforderek/pseuds/lookingforderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's it. That's the moment that made me realise that if I didn't want to be forever alone, I had to change some things. Really soon. The things that Derek-TheAsshole-Hale described, the things that made Danny leave. Or I'll be all by myself.... forever.<br/>So goodnight. Tomorrow will be the start of a new Stiles Stilinski."</p><p>Stiles Stilinski is a 29 years-old teacher/writer, who smokes a lot, drinks pretty much all the time, doesn't know what to do with his life and, mostly, is SO SINGLE, and tired of it. But his love life cannot be that easy, between his arrogant, but oh so attractive boss, Jackson Whittemore, on whom he cannot help having a ridiculous crush on, and the grumpy and serious Derek Hale who keeps showing up in his life just to ruin it. Drink less, quit smoking, get your life together and finally get laid, that's the only thing that Stiles wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary of Stiles Stilinski: Single and Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I'm sick, and when I'm sick, I watch 'Bridget Jones' Diary' on repeat all day (or days, depending). And, I don't know if it was the cough syrup, the headache medicine or just the fever, but the idea to write a Sterek fanfic based on this popped in my head and wouldn't leave me. It probably has been done before, but eh. I had to do it. My sick mind really wanted to.
> 
> This is the first fanfic I've written in 6 years, and English is not my first language. But I tried? (:
> 
> So yeah, I wrote that.
> 
> Disclaimmer: 'Teen Wolf' to Jeff Davis; 'Bridget Jones' to Helen Fielding (book) and Sharon Maguire (movie).

**January 1st**

_Statue: Horribly alone_  
Cigarettes: 32  
Alchool: 2 bottles of wine just in the last two hours 

Today was Melissa McCall's annual "Beer & Cold Pizza 'Stiles Stilinski I'm a single mother who works overtime at the hospital as an underpaid nurse now won't you just eat the damn pizza and shut up' New Years Brunch," an event that my father and I never missed since I become best friend with Melissa's son Scott when we were 4 years-old. It's normally a good time where I get to see all the people from Beacon Hills that I don't really miss, check on my father so he's not eating to much of the curly fries from the dinner that Mrs. Bell brings with her and drink (now openly, not hidden in Scott's bedroom with a stolen bottle of vodka. Ah memories).

But this year was different. This year is my first holidays since my break-up with my boyfriend-of-two-years-that-I-really-thought-I-was-gonna-marry-what-a-stupid-guy-I-am Danny. Now, I'm really over him and really happy for him and his new boyfriend— or fiance, like I learned this morning by Mrs. Bell's tactful "Oh Stiles, how miserable you must be now that Danny is getting married, but don't worry there's plenty of fish in the sea sweetie." (if she didn't make the best curly fries ever, I would hate that woman). It's just that holidays alone is a pain, well, holidays are normally a pain, and I am realising more and more that I'm probably gonna end up dying alone, no doubt from lung cancer or alcohol poisoning, and eating by dogs (note to self: ask Scott to get me dogs from Deaton's animal clinic).

I'm such a pathetic looser.

Also, I was really hangover, but to be fair, Lydia always throw the best New Years' parties and I can't say no to her flawless strawberry hair and a bottle of tequila. It's actually how most of my stories- awesome or pathetic- start.

Anyway.... Even if the only thing I wanted to do was to drink alone in my apartment, curl up in my bed, while watching bad Christmas movies, I drove to Beacon Hills from San Fransisco in Betsy, my old Jeep, and went to this brunch. When I arrived, almost everybody was there: Melissa (of course), Scott and Allison (his high school sweetheart-now pregnant wife) and my dad. Well, there were other people, but I seriously don't care about them. Dad greeted me with an awkward Stilinski hug and pat on the back, Scott almost tackled me on the ground and Allison kissed me sweetly (she's so sweet, really) on the cheek. Melissa was talking to a woman that I recognized from the time when Scott and I used to play in the hospital (Beacon Hills is a really small town with nothing to do, don't judge) and she waved at me. She excused herself and approached me with a scowl.

"Are you really wearing this?"

Now, I'll admit, I didn't put a lot of effort on my clothes (hello, hungover like hell here). I was only wearing a slack pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and—yeah, a red hoodie. I can clearly hear Lydia's voice saying "You're a 29 year-old teacher wearing hoodies, and you're surprised that you're pathetically alone?" What an amazing friend, right? She has a point though, a cruel and painful point. (Note to self 2: always listen to Lydia Martin, you know she knows best). But in front Melissa, I just shrugged: at that moment, I really didn't care. Melissa rolled her eyes and went away to talk to my dad. Who smiled a bit to widely now that I think about it. What's up with that? Uh.

Just after that, Allison and Scott appeared instantly at each side of me, grabbing my arms and grinning like mad men, err, and woman. Scott put a bottle of beer in my hand and started to pull me with him. What now?

"Laura Hale is here —Laura is one of my father's deputy- and she brought her brother Derek with her."

There you go.

Like the two great friends that they are, Allison and Scott were trying -unsuccessfully- to set me up since Danny left me. They were really trying to find me a "nice boy that you can marry and adopt cute children with so we can live next door from each other and your children could be friends with our kids, Stiles, wouldn't be awesome?". Not my ideal type of my life, but I like the idea of a nice boy. Who can be naughty too. So he can be punished. Hehe.

Yeah, sorry.

Now, even if I'm touched by the McCalls-Argent's affection and support, their choices in men until now were ... horrible? Laughable? Completely off the track from what I want. Now I'm unfair with my friends, it's not their fault if Scott is a little bit "gaycist", but god no I don't like ALL gay men Scott. Sigh.

"Oh," was my answered to their excitement.

"Don't you remember Derek Hale? We used to play around the Hales house in the woods all the time. Hell, you even ran naked in his backyard once."

Okay, even now I still don't remember that and I swear I would remember something like _running around naked in someone else backyard._

"Come on Stiles. Laura came to the animal clinic two weeks ago with one of the station's dog and she told me that he's divorced-"

"Scott..."

"- and apparently ... he likes both men and women!"

He actually whispered that last part. Oh Scott. 

"Wow Scott, you zoomed right on my type. Divorced and bi? He's exactly the man for me."

They didn't find me funny. Allison even had her pregnant bitch face that seemed to say 'we're so tired of your shit Stilinski'. Well, she actually said it once. More than once.

I sighed.

"Fine, show me the guy."

Scott went back to be the overly excited puppy that he is and pulled me to where I could see Laura Hale talking to someone. A guy. Probably Derek. I was really hopping it was Derek. Now, I was only seeing his back, but what a back. Tall, all muscles under his green sweater and THAT ASS. I licked my lips and Allison caught me, a terrifying smile on her face (she's supposed to be the sweet one, how can she be that scary).

“Scott!” 

That was Laura, with her warm smile, has she hugged Scott and Allison. I was still looking at Derek. He had turned to face us and his face was as breathtaking than his ass. Light green eyes, stubble on his cheeks and chin, he looked so ... godlike? I really don't have a word to describe how I thought he looked at that moment. I really thought that Scott and Allsion had it right this time. Well, until I looked down and see that his green sweater that fits him so well had a ... reindeer on it? Really Derek? A cheesy Christmas sweater? I was fixing the reindeer, who I swear was staring back, like the guy in the sweater in fact, when Laura turned to me.

"Stiles! Hi, I'm Laura. Your father and Scott told me a lot about you. I also remember Derek's 9th birthday where you ran naked in our backyard. Don't your remember, Der'?"

God, let's discuss it more. Time for a cigarette.

"Not at all. I probably blocked that memory."

This shoud have been my first hint about him.

Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure he remembered because the way he was staring at me was like he once saw me naked... And didn't like what he saw. His stare was cold, his eyebrow frowned as he looked at me from head to toes. I raised an eyebrow, ready to ask him what his problem was, but Allison, sweet, charming Allison, beat me to speak. She probably felt the tension.

"So Derek, Laura told me you are one of the top lawyer at your firm in San Fransisco. Isn't that nice Stiles?"

"So nice."

"What do you do Stiles?" asked Laura.

"Stiles is a writer." said Scott.

"Have you published something?"

"Yes. An essay on the take of the myth of werewolves in different cultures."

"Werewovles?"

"Got a problem?"

"Not at all."

Silence.

"Stiles also teach kindergarten you know. Kids love him."

Thank you Scott, but I already knew it was a lost cause.

"Ah."

I hate him.

Allison pulled Scott away, telling him that she was thirsty. Laura immediately went with them, chatting to Scott about Rex, probably the dog she brought him at the animal clinic. I looked at Scott with big eyes. How could he abandon me with this grumpy asshole in a Christmas sweater, but Scott only made a slight head move. 'Come on Stiles. Try. Be nice.'

I also hate Scott McCall and I'll have revenge on him and all his descendants.

I turned to the grumpy dude still staring at me like I just killed his puppy.

"So ... are you staying at your sister's place during the holidays?"

"Yes. Are you staying with your father?"

He asked a question? Progress.

"No. Well I'll stay tonight, probably. I wasn't here yesterday, I had a New Year's party in San Fransisco and drove this morning. I shouldn't have, I'm afraid I'm still a bit hungover. -cue awkward laugh- New Years resolution: drink less. Oh, and quit smoking."

I saw Derek stared down, at my hands: in the left one I was holding my almost finished bottle of beer, and in the other one I was holding the cigarette I light up earlier. Oopsie.

"And keep New Years resolution ... Also, I should learn to stop talking nonsense to strangers. We're strange right? Even if I ran naked ... you know. Apparently. I don't remember too. Probably blocked it too. It's kind of humiliating. Although I was what? Four or five years-old? How much older than me are you? You look kind of older. Not much, I don't mean you're like a ... I should shut up." 

"You should."

Asshole. I opened my mouth to say something, but once again I was betting.

"We should go eat."

I nodded and ran—yes I actually ran- back to Scoot and Allison, where they were looking at me all sorry. They should be. I grabbed a plate and started putting curly fries in it when I heard this conversation behind me:

"He is cute, and nice, and smart. What's your problem?"

"Laura..."  
"Derek, I'm just saying, you could have been nicer to the guy!"

"Laura, I don't need a blind-date. Certainly not with some verbally incontinent hyperactive who drink like a fish, smoke like chimney and dress like a high school student. Really, you've got to be kidding me."

That's it. That's the moment that made me realise that if I didn't want to be forever alone, I had to change some things. Really soon. The things that Derek-TheAsshole-Hale described, the things that made Danny leave. Or I'll be all by myself.... forever.

So goodnight. Tomorrow will be the start of a new Stiles Stilinski.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. The next one really soon... If you want it (;  
> See you soon?  
> xx  
> Amy Ann


End file.
